1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette product, particularly with regard to a ceramic atomizing wick and cigarette cartridge.
2. The Related Arts
Atomizers as a tool for absorbing and sucking cigarette oils are used to atomize traditional liquid cigarette oils for smoking and inhaling. However, traditional atomizers are mainly filled with liquid cigarette oils. Before smoking and inhaling, liquid smoke oils are in the state of liquid and stored in atomizing steel pipes. It is likely to easily result in leakage of liquid cigarette oils and other inconveniences before smoking and inhaling. Moreover, transportation of liquid cigarette oils is very inconvenient. As a result, solid cigarette oils become a developing direction of electronic cigarettes. Electronic cigarettes are a kind of electronic products for imitating real cigarettes by having the same appearance, smoke, taste and feel as real cigarettes. It is a product using atomization and other means to vaporize nicotine and other ingredients for users to suck and inhale.
Currently on the market, electronic cigarette atomizers usually are made to use a heating assembly having a liquid guiding rope made of fiber cotton and twined around a heating wire. The liquid guiding speed of the liquid guiding rope is slow, and when the guide liquid rope lacks of liquid cigarette oils, the liquid guiding rope may sometimes have burnt phenomenon. Besides, the heating area of the heating wire is small, and its producing quantity of smoke is small. Traditional integrated cigarette cartridges are easy to leak cigarette liquids during transportation because the ability of liquid storage of the liquid guiding rope is poorer. Meanwhile, traditional electronic cigarettes have to use metal frames to fix the liquid guiding rope because the liquid guiding rope made of soft material is used to guide liquid cigarette oils, and the contact area of the liquid guiding rope with the cigarette liquid is relatively much small. In addition, the liquid guiding rope made of fiber cotton material is not environmentally friendly and has a short using life. Because the material of the liquid guiding rope is quite softer and is difficult to be used to achieve wholly automatic processing. Hence, the traditional atomizers are difficult to assemble, have complex processing to make, and have an instable quality.